Insane
by Somethinglikenew
Summary: After Katara comes clean, Aang goes insane... hence the title. Toph goes to find him and gets caught in a big mess of a prophecy-type thing. More to come... coming up with ideas as I write.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story of insanity and tragedy. We all know Aang is a good guy, but in this I portray him as the bad one. The Aang we see in this is totally out of character, but only because insanity can create a totally different person. Azula, for example, I don't think was totally sane. However, she was calm and collected until her two best friends betrayed her. You can see she was starting to lose her mind while hunting the Avatar. I believe Azula blamed the Avatar and her brother for everything that has gone in her life. That might be why she was so hell-bent on revenge. Like Azula, Aang has lost it. He lost his most prized possession. His 'forever girl.' When he finally sees his first person in 6 long and agonizing years, he can't do it. He is insane. Torture, infatuation, and tragedy rolled into one story. This is rated M for a reason. Please don't read this unless you're 17 or older. And bam. There's my excuse for writing the story. I dunno. When I though about it, I was in geometry thinking of what would happen if Aang became the bad guy. I find that it's really easy to write about angst and lost love, since my love life is pretty pathetic. But anyway, I hope this story turns out well… I didn't plan it as much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA for ANY of my stories. Do you know what I would do if I did? I'd have Toph be in there more because she is underused. I'd have Sukka, Taang, and Zutara… and a whole bunch of other stubff… it wouldn't have ended yet… and if I did own ATLA… well, let's just say I'd be SO much better at drawing.**

It's been so long since I've seen the guy. Ever since Sugar Queen dumped him, he hadn't been the same person we all knew. Actually, we didn't know the person at all he became after he was dumped. All I know is that Sugar Queen told him that she loved Sparks, and BAM! The next day, he's gone. We can't find him. We've tried June, but even her shirishu can't find him. It's like she said on the day of Sozin's Comet- he just disappeared from the face of the earth. It's not only that, but people are starting to think that he died and that he's never coming back. I miss my best friend. I used to stay up all night talking to him and giving advice to one another. Not only that, I seriously have got no place to go. I mean, I stay at Sparky's palace, but ever since he and Sugar Queen eloped, I can't escape the moans and groans at night. You would think they would be quieter. But nooooo, the whole entire palace shakes during their "friendly nights." Not only that, they have _children_. One is three years old and the other is two. And they cry. They cry and cry and cry. That is exactly why I'm not getting married or having children. I cannot stand this. I have to try to find Aang. I need to get away from this place.

He sat in the dark. Pining over lost love, he wished to gain revenge on the person who stole his lover's heart. He shook his head wildly. His dark hair flipped as he turned and twisted. He hadn't shaved his head since a year ago and it had grown quite long. Rasping gasps escaped his lips as he sat and hugged his knees. He mourned over the past events. How long was it since he had seen his lover? He can't remember. All he remembers is rejection. He loved her so much and she betrayed him! Betrayed! He scoffed and screamed. He knew no one could hear him. He knew no one could find him. Not even that scruffy shirishu could find him. He smiled wearily. His once bright eyes were dull and tired. All this time- had it been 10 years? He still can't remember. His mind wanders, skipping from subject to subject. He remembers that stupid water tribe boy he used to travel with. He remembers that beautiful blue-eyed girl that was formerly his lover. He scowled at the thought. He remembers that blind girl that was his friend. He remembers the guy with the scar- wait. Was that the guy who stole his lover's heart? He clenched his fist tightly and pursed his lips. Hate. That's all he felt. Someday, he would come out of his hiding hole and kill the man. But first, he had to learn more about his abilities. That was a bit of a problem though. He could not get through into the spirit world and he did not know why. He faintly remembers first coming to the abandoned temple and talking to Roku. Roku's head shook side to side as he watched the young Avatar scream madly and shake. Roku watched as the 15 year old cried and vowed to get revenge on the fire nation boy who stole his lover's heart.

Finally, Roku shouted and stated in his grave voice, "Aang, you will be cut off. You have grown insane. You will be alone for the rest of your life and we will try to keep it like that. You have let earthly possessions get in the way of watching over the world. You are done for. Good bye, Aang."

The normally happy man ended his monologue with a cold tone. He knew this would happen. The prophecy was starting to become reality. All the spirits had worked hard to keep this from happening. That is- except for one. Koh. He scowled and knew this would turn in the centipede's favor. He prayed to Fate that it would not. The young maiden did not deserve the suffering. He did not know why Fate liked to see innocents suffer. Maybe he was being a little too judgmental, but the way he saw it, the goddess Fate was cruel. Maybe Aang had disappeared for one hundred years. Maybe he had gone insane. When he thought about it, it really was not Aang's fault. It was simply destiny. Aang could not fight it. It was simply what it was.

Katara smiled- thinking of what life has brought her. 2 children, one amazing husband, a beautiful home, family, clothes, great friends- and then she stopped her list. Aang. She wondered what happened to him. Every time she thought of him, a pang of guilt hit her stomach. If only she had fallen in love with him, then things would be different. But he was so… immature at the time. Sure, he was going to mature later on, but as a 15 year old, she need a real man, not some air-scootering boy. Although she missed him deeply and felt responsible for him leaving, she did not regret telling him she loved Zuko. She knew it was better to tell him than it was for him to catch them in the act. Besides, she did want a man that could handle heartbreak- Zuko showed he could handle things better than Aang when Mai showed she could not do commitment. Of course, Toph had told her not to pick up a man's broken heart because that usually ended in a broken heart for you. But she didn't listen to Toph's advice and look where it got her. She has 2 amazing children and one _hot_ hubby **(pun intended). **Katara knew she had just got lucky though. It didn't happen like that for a lot of people so she was thankful to the spirits for letting her have such an amazing life. That is- minus the 'Aang is missing because of me' part.

She's gone! Where is she? Where could that little twerp be? She wasn't at dinner and she never misses dinner! Zuko flipped through the thoughts in his head as he walked quickly down the hallway. He hadn't told Katara that she was missing yet, but he knew he should. He searched everywhere except for his bedroom, although he was wondering why she would be in his bedroom in the first place. _One last place,_ he told himself. _If she's not there, I'll tell Katara. _He approached his bedroom and opened the door. He knew it. She wasn't there. But something was different about the room… and so he saw. The white paper laid out on his desk with an ink pen next to it. He looked at it oddly and approached it carefully. He stared at the letter and went directly to the bottom.

_Sincerely,_

_TOPH_

**There we go! The first chapter of Insane! I'm hoping for this to be the best I've ever done so review, review, and review so I can get better at this! I'm working on The Way I Loved You also, so I'll alternate chapters and maybe throw in a couple oneshots. I've learned from my previous reviews about going too fast and grammar mistakes so I'm trying to slow down and review the work before I post. The next chapter shows Toph's letter and is also mainly centered on her traveling to find Aang. She took the sky bison also… what's going to happen? I'm really excited to find out! That is… when I come up with it. So… review because I need it… it makes me happy to check my email and find a fanfiction review has found its way into my email. By the way, if you want to email me about anything like requests and whatnot… email me at ****. Thanks so much, guys!**


	2. Beginning of a journey

**I went to my youth group yesterday and it was so passionate, so enduring. I don't know if enduring is the right word to describe a youth group, but it was hard work to try not to cry. The Passion of Christ- the nails, the thorns, the whippings, the blood; dried and new. I told myself to look. I have to remember what Christ went through. It's the only memory that will keep me living purely and wholly. It pretty much set me straight about Christ. As you can see, the world is pretty darn corrupt. The mayor of Detroit stole money from the city, small girls are looking up to people who have fire shooting from their boobs, prostitution, murders, rape, depression, bullying, natural disasters. Nobody wants to hear that. Nobody wants to hear out the depressing things happening in the world. But if we don't, who's going to change the world? That's the basis of this chapter. Giving up yourself for someone you love.**

**John 3:16 For GOD so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten son, that whoever shall believe in him shall not perish, but have everlasting life.**

**By the way, Capital, italic, bolded, and underlined letters mean… the section is done- different point of view. I seriously can't get the lines that change and whatnot. I have no idea how to, so if you have an idea on how to do it… email me!**

**And thanks so much to those to support the story… It makes my day just to read your reviews. It makes me feel kind of… special. :) **

**Chapter 2: The beginning of the journey**

_Dear Zuko,_

_Hey Cinders. Don't get mad, but… I'm leaving. You and Icy are way too loud to my liking. I can't do this. So I'm going to leave the palace. I'm going to try to find Aang one more time. If I can't find him, I'll come back. But when and if I do, I expect you guys to be a little quieter, got it? By the way, I had one of your palace servants write it. If you hear muffled noises, he's in your bathroom with metal cuffs inside of your humungous bathtub. Yeah, I kind of blackmailed him._

_Peace, Cinders._

_Sincerely,_

_TOPH_

_P.S. Oh, I took Appa too. _

The couple read the note with mouths hanging wide open. Was she crazy? What in the world was she doing? At least she could have told them. Zuko rubbed the back of his head slowly. Katara was blushing furiously.

"Were we too loud?" Asked Zuko, turning to Katara.

" I'm not exactly sure, Zuko."

"Well, you do moan pretty loud."

"Hey! You said it was heaven hearing my name!" Katara stated redundantly.

Zuko laughed. "Yeah. I did, didn't I?"

Then, a muffled noise reached their ears.

Katara grabbed for the note and read it once more.

"There's a guy in your bathtub, Zuko."

"What?"

"Toph put metal handcuffs on one of your palace servants."

"Oh…"

"So we should get him out."

"Right."

_**BREAK**_

She sighed. She _really_ had not thought this through. What the hell was she doing? For Yue's sake, she was blind! Not only that, she was on a flying beast! She couldn't steer, couldn't see- she was most vulnerable in the air. She laid on her back on top on Appa's saddle with a thoughtful, but dreary look on her face. No matter how much she hated these things, there was a sense of community on top of Appa's saddle. She missed her group of friends when they were saving the world. She missed Meathead's sarcastic comments and his love for eating meat. She missed Fan girl's laugh and her sense of independence. Of course, she would have said the same thing about Icy/Sugar Queen and Cinders, but she had lived with them for six years, so there wasn't really anything she missed about them yet. And then, there was Aang. She would have originally called him Twinkletoes, but it didn't feel right anymore. She hadn't seen him in six long years. She missed his laugh, his playfulness. She missed his baldhead and beating him up. She would have never told anybody this, for she was actually quite insecure. But nevertheless, she actually missed him. She started thinking hard of where he would be. Her, Sugar Queen, and Princess had searched city after city to no avail. She didn't think he would be in a city though- she knew he would be somewhere secluded, somewhere safe. She thought how much he would talk about the Southern Air temple. They had searched there also, but could not find him. Maybe she could try once more? She decided to try to head over to his old home.

"Appa?"

He grunted quietly.

"Let's head over to the Southern Air Temple."

**_BREAK_**

Roku watched in horror as the blind earthbender flew to the Southern Air temple. It was happening all too soon. Couldn't she have gone somewhere else to search? It was only a matter of days before the bison reached the temple. Aang- he used to be so optimistic. Now, Roku watched as the 18-year-old boy writhed in pain and remorse. What would happen when she came? All he knew was that she was going to get her face stolen by Koh. There could be a way to change the prophecy, but it was Aang himself that could change it. The small earthbender's life was held in his hands and Aang did not know it. There was virtually no hope. Once Fate set her mind on something, it almost always happened. There was one time though. One time where she lost… but at a price, what a price.

_"Fate, you can't let this happen! Please, Fate! I know the prophecy! Don't let me die!"_

_The youthful goddess blew her dark bangs out of her indigo eyes. "Sorry Koh, but it's already decided."_

_"Come on. Fate, baby! You know I loved you- just got carried away, you know?"_

_The goddess turned to the young man with a cold, hard glare. It paralyzed his mind. He had forgotten how powerful the goddess was. "You know what? You who decide to play with my heart-" she stopped with a cruel grin. "always get destroyed."_

**A/N: When I finished this part, my mom came in screaming 911 at around 7PM. There was a lady whose partner had left for the day. She was finishing the work by setting the last of the furniture on top of the truck. She was about to turn the machine on when she fell and her head was close to the machine-, which was now turned on. She was trapped. She screamed and my mom came in rushing and bustling around screaming her head off. I ran outside to hear the devil's scream. Bloody. It was devilish- weeping and pity and a call for help. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Everyone in the neighborhood was dialing 911. About 15 minutes later, a fire truck and an ambulance came. I stood by- I couldn't do anything. I was a mere teenager and I just stood by. It felt horrible. My friend's mom, visiting from Michigan, received towels from our mom. She told me she held the bloody head in her hands- trying to keep the blood in. She watched helplessly as the face turned a ghostly, pale white and she gained unconsciousness. I prayed- oh, how I prayed. I never really felt this way before- a helplessness that I could do nothing. This one though, was personal because it happened as I was typing this in front of my house. Send a prayer wave up for the lady. I couldn't finish the story. I'm sorry I left it with a cliffhanger. I can't type anymore today. It was supposed to be longer. I'll show the rest later. I'm so sorry. But please pray. Pray for the common accidents that happen everyday… you know, it was such a breath-taking night- so beautiful. The half-moon bright and radiated a rainbow within its radius. Small drifts of clouds- and then the alarms of the deathly sound of an ambulance and took the stunning night away.**


	3. Story of Koh Part 1

**Titus 3:3-5, At one time we too were foolish, disobedient, deceived, and enslaved by all kinds of passions and pleasures. We lived in malice and envy, being hated and hating one another. But when the kindness and love of God our Savior appeared, he saved us, not because of righteous things we had done, but because of mercy. He saved us through the washing of rebirth and renewal by the Holy Spirit.**

**Different points of view put in by a middle spaced word called 'part.'**

**Don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**The Story of Koh Part 1**

Roku recalled the story slowly, bit by bit. Being only a two hundred year old spirit had its many disadvantages, but by meditating for a few hours, he could look into spirit world history.

_Koh smiled at the radiant goddess in delight. Because she was a goddess, she could change her appearance anytime. Tonight, she was an exquisite blonde. Her golden hair fell behind her shoulders delicately as she smiled at him in contentment. Her vermilion lips were plump and partly open, tantalizing the youthful spirit to come and get the treat. Her skin was a beautiful ivory and the lavender she wore adorned her shapely frame. One strap of the dress covered her shoulder as the other strap was carelessly flung on the other. The dress hugged at her top half like a corset and then flowed down endlessly as faint sparkles of light was found here and there. Her eyes, a deep and stunning purple, were the only things she could not change. She did not care though; the colors of her eyes were her identity. And of course, the goddess knew she stopped the spirits' hearts when she walked by and that was enough for her. She gave a tiny smirk to the spirit, which made his heart skip a beat._

_Fate, known to her lovers as Destiny, known to others as Fortune, known to some as Karma, and the most well known, Bitch. Sure, Fate was a bit stingy, but she was caring when she wanted to be. She loved to mess with the mortal's lives. It was like her personal dollhouse. They did whatever she wanted them to do- it also helped when they were too caught up in their lives to resist. She was all-powerful and did not let others get in her way. She was independent, and she liked that. Of course, every now and then, she would get together with a spirit and pronounce him (or her) hers. She, like any other soul, wanted to love someone and someone to love her back. Despite her power and her cleverness, she was very naïve. Lost in her love, a lot of the spirits would try to take advantages of her. Not only that, the spirits had other lovers beside the beautiful goddess. Once she would find out, it was not the spirits she punished, but the spirit's lovers. It happened quite often and history just seemed to repeat itself endlessly. It proved to be quite effective as the spirits who had cheated on her turned out to be miserable, screaming out to their true loved ones. _

_Once, Koh had Destiny in his hands._

_"Destiny," Koh smiled at her alluringly. Fate looked back at her current lover. "I love you."_

_She beamed at the words and asked in a seductive voice, "I stole your heart, didn't I?"_

_He just smiled and looked at her attractive face. He then looked to a cherry blossom tree and immediately thought of his other lover. His lover was a maiden. Of course, she did not know it yet. She was still on the earth. She had the longest, most appealing black hair he had ever seen. Her eyes were so bright and blue like the seas. He could not resist watching her everyday. To not watch her was like not drinking or eating. Soon, after she died, they could be together forever. Then, he could break up with the fortune goddess, because he knew that the goddess would not hurt his lover. The lady goddess would only bring a little destruction on the earth. It didn't matter though. The earth didn't matter to him anymore because the spirit world did not feel any effect. The only thing that worried him was if she found out that he had another lover. Though, he thought, it doesn't count if she doesn't know, right?_

_But she found out. _

part

_"Fate, you can't let this happen! Please, Fate! I know the prophecy! Don't let her die!"_

_The youthful goddess blew her jet-black bangs out of her indigo eyes. "Sorry Koh, but it's already decided."_

_"Come on. Fate, baby! You know I loved you- just got carried away, you know?"_

_The goddess turned to the young man with a cold, hard glare. It paralyzed his mind. He had forgotten how powerful the goddess was. "You know what? You who decide to play with my heart-" she stopped with a cruel grin. "always get destroyed."_

part

_How had she figured out? The young spirit had dug a small hole in the ground and peeked through it. He then skimmed the entire world until he stopped on a certain nation. The Northern Water Tribe. That's where she lived. He then watched as the dark-skinned girl walked with her friends around the city. He licked his lips hungrily. He imagined how nights would be once her soul left the earth. Then, he could have her all to himself._

_Then, Fate walked towards him to ask him a question as he mumbled incoherently. She peered at her lover questioningly as he spoke quietly._

_Then, she heard a few words that sent her world spiraling._

_"Oh, baby, I can't wait for you to get here. Then, we'll spend love-filled nights together and make love…"_

_The beauteous goddess looked indignant, a cute pouty look on her face. She was about to speak when she realized that it wasn't her the young spirit was talking to, but a mortal! She was being tossed away for an earthly being? She didn't wait, but grabbed the young spirit's shoulder harshly and yanked him up._

_"What are you doing, baby?" She screeched._

_The young spirit looked fearful, but was still itching to watch the young maiden. He started to peek back over into the hole when she realized what he was trying to do._

_"Nuh uh, you don't," the young goddess said sassily. She then glimpsed inside of the hole and immediately saw what the spirit was looking at. How dare he? How dare he cheat on her! She was pretty; no, she was beautiful! Of course, she wasn't as beautiful as her, was she?_

_"What's her name?" The goddess asked quietly, but dangerously._

_"Uh…" Kaden pulled at his shirt nervously, scared of the sovereign goddess._

_"What's her name?" The goddess repeated, her voice getting squeakier by the second._

_"Ummi." The spirit replied, almost inaudible. "Please, please don't hurt her."_

_But nevertheless, the goddess heard and placed a curse on the young lady in ancient words. She then screamed and her eyes glowed a dark green. Out of her mouth came pictures and words in an unknown language. No one could read it except for one- Koh. Koh stared at the words and pictures in horror. This can't be right, no, no, no. She couldn't live a life in horror. No! She couldn't! This prophecy was all too wrong! She could not be damned to the pits of Hell. He would not let it happen! She did not do anything wrong, it was him in the wrong. _

_"Fate, you can't let this happen! Please, Fate! I know the prophecy! Don't let her die!"_

_The youthful goddess blew her jet-black bangs out of her indigo eyes. "Sorry Koh, but it's already decided."_

_"Come on. Fate, baby! You know I loved you- just got carried away, you know?"_

_The goddess turned to the young man with a cold, hard glare. It paralyzed his mind. He had forgotten how powerful the goddess was. "You know what? You who decide to play with my heart-" she stopped with a cruel grin, "always get destroyed."_

_"No!" He howled. He shouted at the goddess. "We belong together! It was never me and you! Just me and Ummi! Don't you dare punish her because of me!"_

_She shot him an evil smirk. "It's already set in stone. You cannot erase it. You cannot change it. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will change this."_

_He looked at her in anger. "Our love is too strong for prophecies to be set in stone."_

_He then advanced towards her and set his hands on her shoulders. This took the goddess by surprise as she felt her power decreasing slowly._

_"No, no, no!" She shrieked. She cried relentlessly as he spoke words._

_"Let the goddess of fate learn to love. Let her love the one she loves right now. Let love be the one to overtake her. Let the prophecy not exist furthermore."_

_This was a surprise. It was the only thing that held gods and goddesses powerless. There is a reason they keep their shoulders covered. Their shoulders are vulnerable and through that, they can be left a harmless spirit. The only way you can render a spirit or god harmless is through their shoulders. They keep places where they are vulnerable safe and protected. Koh just wanted enough power to get something to her. He then took his hands off his shoulders and felt a strange power surge through his body._

_The goddess then slumped and felt weak. She also felt anger towards the young spirit she once loved._

_"You foolish spirit! You thought you could mess with me by taking away my powers! You used me! For what, I don't know! But you used me! Not only that, you changed the prophecy, which has never happened before! Who knows what you've done to change the time and space of this fragile place! You could hurt the nations and the spirit world! And for ruining the balances of the world, you need to pay!"_

_She threw her hands up and swirled them around her head like she was gathering water. Her stance was strong and unmovable. Feet were shoulder's length apart as she looked above at the brilliant glowing energy she was collecting. She then took her left foot back behind her right, collected her energy in a huge glowing ball, and leaped valiantly in the air. Her arms were wide apart with blue energy flowing in between them. Her back was bent back and legs were in a split formation as she landed with her feet criss-crossed. She then turned 360 degrees while twirling her arms in front of them. Taking a single step and her fist going with it, she punched forward and the energy shot forward into the spirit. __(1)_

_The transformation was shining. His body was just pure and blazing white as he screamed and wailed in agony. After a minute, the piercing white had subsided and left the spirit a monster._

_In place of his human body was a reptilian one. Arms and legs, skinny as a needle, stuck out of his disgusting exoskeleton. He moved like a snake, yet he realized the skinny arms and legs were keeping him up. He probably had a million of those things. His body was thick, and it stayed that way, all the way up to his face. His face was perhaps the most disturbing. It was a huge eye and his face was the orb of the eye. He blinked a couple of times and looked down. He was scared of what he had become. He shook his head up in disbelief._

_" You can never ruin true love. Watch Ummi come to me, whether I'm ugly or not."_

_What no one knew, except for Fate, was that there was a higher spirit. One who knew and guided. The spirit did not force his will upon lower beings. He had created spirits, mortals, gods and goddesses, monsters, and everything to choose. He lead others to do righteous things, but of course, they had their own will. He didn't like to get the glory, so he just watched from above. He knew what was going to happen. Of course he did. He was all-knowing._

_"Just you watch Fate. Ummi will be with me forever because we love each other and that's it."_

**Well, I didn't feel like finishing the rest of the story/flashback of Koh, so I'll finish the rest in the next chapter. I know I didn't do the rest of beginning the journey or whatever chapter, but I will after I finish the story of Koh. This seemed to be a lot longer than I expected, but it'll be good.**

**(1) I tried to show step-by-step combination move of water, fire, earth, and air. The twirling hands in front and turning around can be seen when Aang was there in the beginning of the show (theme song). Pulling back, collecting energy on the side, hands above- all water. Stance was earth- Toph's stance in bitter work. Fire was the jumping in the air and pulling back to punch. So there was my tried and maybe failed explanation at trying to do fight scenes- except this was just one person. Dang… it'll be hard to do fight scenes… especially since I don't know martial arts very well… might as well learn a bit while I'm doing this.**


End file.
